Day by Day
by TheTheivingRedDragon
Summary: It's a story about a young girl that ran away from home at an early age and is about to go on an epic adventure about 11 years later. This story takes a while to update. I'll try for every month or so. There will be more updates during my school breaks.


**Day by Day  
It's a sad/romance/comedy story.  
I just came up with this story in an hour.  
If there are any mistakes, I was writing this really fast.  
Had something else to do, like homework.  
Hope you enjoy.**

"You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud.  
Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened."  
-T.O.P- Big Bang- Haru Haru

**Prologue**

January 1, 1996

Nixxus stared up at the white, blank wall above her. It's never ending canvas mixed together to form a mesmerizing and exotic picture. The white walls turn green like a jungle while a panther stalks it next prey. A fast action picture of how the panther goes for the final kill. Blood raining down from the splashes as the panther tears up the deer, devouring its meat to wane the hungry created from the chase. Still hungry, the panther looks up from its meal and stared straight at her.

Nixxus woke up in a thrash, rolling around the bed tops trying to get rid of the blanket, only to be more tangled in it. Finally, Nixxus escaped the blanket and started to pack her bags. Finished with packing her bags, Nixxus started to clean out her book collection to bring with her, but was interrupted when a yell was let loose.

"Nix, you had better get down here now. All that stupid racket you're making up there woke me up and I'm starving down here. Hurry and get breakfast on the table before 7 AM when your sisters' wakes up." yelled Terri, her aunt.

Nixxus imagined something really horrible to happen to her aunt, maybe a shot in the head, by yours truly, or better yet to not be frame for anything and have a murder mystery, to create the perfect crime. A perfect crime that no one will suspect a human could play apart in, especially when that human is ten years old. _Man, I have been reading too many books. This imagination of mine is getting out of control_, Nixxus thought to herself.

"NO, I WILL NOT MAKE BREAKFAST FOR YOU PEOPLE WITH YOUR UGLY FACES. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME. BETTER YET LOCK ME IN MY ROOM AND LET ME STARVE", hollered Nixxus.

"SHUT-UP with all your racket you ungrateful little brat, don't make me come up there and lock you up in the dark corner again." yelled Terri.

_I would love to be in the dark corner cause I finally figured a way out of it, after the many time I been in there. I learned to pick a little lock. However, I can't let her know about it. _

"Fine lock me in the dumb corner, just because you're a crazy psycho."

"You pushed my buttons for the last time, Nixxus!" said Terri stomping up the stairs. Terri finally got up the stairs and grabbed Nixxus by the hair and dragged her to the bathroom in Nixxus's bedroom. She dragged Nixxus all the way in and open a door behind the bathroom door. She shoved Nixxus inside and closed the door.

"This is to get you to learn your lesson for pissing me off, Nixxus. You'll stay in there for a week and will only have one meal a day." said Terri while her humungous elephant feet thumped down the stairs.

The corner was damp and dark like a cave in the spring. The walls echo everything that is happening outside, but you can't be heard from the inside of the corner. Facing the wall, Nixxus tried to turn around to only get stuck in an awkward position. After thirty minute, she finally got in the position to see the door. She took out her lock picking case from her pocket and began to work immediately on the lock. With a final twist, she got the lock open. Shoving the equipment back into it's case ,she took her bags with the essential, including her book collection, and threw them out the window where they landed on the roof. She finally got all five small bags and a messenger bag out. Climbing out her window, she stood on the roof and looked back at her room, feeling the emptiness creep in. A few books on the shelf, a bed, and a dresser was left. With a push and a shove, she took those empty feelings and locked them away forever. Still standing on the roof, she took her bags and threw them onto the trampoline below. With a few bounces, they finally landed on the ground. After all the bags were down on the ground, Nixxus took the jump herself. Tucking her hands in she defied gravity at its best by floating down gently onto the trampoline. As she sat on the trampoline, a breeze floated by carrying the sound of laughter. Getting off the trampoline in a daze, Nixxus picked up her stuff, put on her messenger bag, and left without looking back.

**What will happen to Nixxus in the present date?  
Look back next week to find out how she's doing.  
It'll be an epicly epic story. **


End file.
